Woody
Woody was a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island. He feared everything, ranging from Bubble to Firey to Pin. This has caused Pin to despise him as she thought he would be a hindrance to their team. In Episode 5, Woody was eliminated with 9 votes. In Episode 25, Woody died forever when he had a heart attack caused by his fear of the color gray in a UFO, which turned out to be the Announcer Transportation Device. He was never revived after that. He was in last place due to Blocky rejoining in Insectophobe's Nightmare, Spongy rejoining in Half a Loaf is Better Than None, and Flower rejoining in The Glistening. Status Woody is currently dead. He has not really been seen or mentioned since his death. Character summary Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Woody was first shown when Blocky kicked him away. Once he lands, Leafy encourages him to go out and enjoy life. Woody then shows signs of love for Teardrop, who angrily kicks him away. Woody lands on top of Rocky, and a chip of him falls out, causing him to scream. Later in the episode, Flower pushes him off the stand. In Part 2, Woody was the last one to be picked for a team, and he ended up on Pin's team, the Squishy Cherries. Pin is grossed out by Woody, and barfs on him. Later, when their ship capsizes, he jumps onto Spongy. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Woody tries to climb up Pin when she gets stuck on the pole. Pin, however, angrily slaps him away. He almost crashes into Rocky, but falls off the side and is out of the contest. In Are You Smarter Than A Snowball?, Woody is in the bottom two to be eliminated. However, he is safe. Later on, Woody is revealed to have testophobia, so Pin kicks him away, and he makes a huge hole in the ground that Coiny, Eraser, and Tennis Ball all fall into. In Sweet Tooth, Woody is once again in the bottom two to be eliminated. However, he is yet again safe. Later on, Woody is scared of baking his cake, so Match offers Leafy five dollars to help Woody. However, he doesn't score well due to there being so many strawberry cakes already. In Bridge Crossing, Woody is eliminated from the competition, meaning he cannot get Dream Island. The conversation was the following: Announcer: "And Woody..." (Woody sighs in relief.) Announcer: "...is eliminated at 9 votes. (Woody extremely panics.) In Cycle of Life, it was announced that a loser would be returning. Woody's campaign at the end of the episode was nervously stuttering. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Woody had the chance to re-enter the competition on the Squashy Grapes, based on the viewers' voting. However, Woody received only 1 vote, and was eliminated again. In Half a Loaf is Better Than None, Woody, along with all of the rest of the eliminated contestants get the chance to re-enter the game. Woody does poorly in the challenge, and he brings only two loaves to the basket, before he trips into the basket of bread and sinks to the bottom. At the end of the episode, Woody, along with Pin, Golf Ball, Needle and Coiny are still trapped. In The Reveal, Woody is not seen but when the recommended characters Naily and Saw are shown, Woody is heard screaming. In Reveal Novum, Woody is only seen briefly, when the sun saves the eliminated contestants from drowning. In Gardening Hero, it was announced that a loser would be returning. Similar to Cycle of Life, Woody's campaign at the end of the episode was nervously stuttering. In The Glistening, Woody starts the episode by voting for Ice Cube to be eliminated. In the end, Woody only received 29 votes to return, Blocky kicked Woody and they were both sent to the TLC. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Woody is briefly seen cheering when the TLC is teleported away, releasing the eliminated contestants free. He then begins shrieking seconds later when it is teleported right back to where it was, re-trapping him inside. In Return of the Hang Glider, Woody is last seen being released from the TLC, and votes for Leafy to win. When Needle and Match do not vote for Leafy, Woody slaps the two, but he's always scared. This may show that he is overcoming his panophobia (fear of everything). After Firey wins Dream Island, Woody is let onto Dream Island, along with everyone else except Leafy, but is shocked when Speaker reveals that it was sold. Afterwards, Woody is abducted in a UFO, along with SB, Match and TB His fear of gray give him a heart attack, and he dies forever since Flower destroyed the recovery centers. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Woody only recieved 266 votes to join the Season, and therefore would not compete in BFDIA. Even if he did get enough votes, he still would not have joined, for he was still dead, and there was currently no way to revive him until episode four of BFDIA. In Get Digging, Woody's dead body is seen in the Goiky canal. Vote History Woody recieved a total of 46 votes. Trivia *As of Take the Plunge: Part 1, Woody shows possible signs of love for Teardrop after Leafy intervenes for Woody to go out and live his life. **Coincidentally, Teardrop and Woody say the least amount of lines on the show. (excluding the recommended characters). *Despite having 3 other objects eliminated before him, he is the lowest ranking contestant of Battle for Dream Island, due to all 3 contestants returning at some point during the season. *He has the fourth least amount of participation in the series. **The people who have less participation than him are Dora, David and Donut *He is easily breakable: Literally by chips falling off of him, and figuratively by his timid personality. This is because he is balsa wood, which is a wood known for being easily breakable. *He also has a signature panic mode known - for a lack of a better term - as "The Woody": He curls his arms and legs while moving wildly. This was seen every time Woody fell into the bottom 2. *'Running gag:' Woody keeps on getting kicked around before eliminated. *Woody is the one Original Contestant that is seen in the least amount of episodes; Flower, Spongy and Blocky were all eliminated before him, but they all returned to the game at some point. *Woody has said a word in his regular voice in episode 25, which was "Leafy". *He is one of the three contestants who died forever in episode 25. **But Bubble was revived in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 but died and got revived again in Zeeky Boogy Doog, along with Flower. *Woody, along with Pin and Needle, are the only contestants to have had a chance at returning three different times in Season 1, yet never return to the game. *Woody was the 2nd BFDI character made, as shown in carykh's 'First BFDI Drawing EVER!' *Woody has by far one of the worst overall performance out of all the contestants in the show. *Woody's body (including arms and legs) made a cameo appearance in BFDIA episode 2, when Gelatin, Needle and Puffball are seen going to Yoyleland, where his dead body can be seen floating in the ocean. *Woody is the only male to die forever in episode 25, and the only one to not be revived in BFDIA. **Though in Zeeky Boogy Doog, Teardrop wins a hand-powered recovery center, which makes it possible to revive Woody. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, one of the possible challenges was to bring Woody back to life. *Woody is the only original contestant to not yet kill someone else. *Woody is the only dead competitor not to make a cameo. *Woody was eliminated 4th on Total Firey Island and BFDI. *Woody was always in the bottom 2 every time the Squishy Cherries did Cake at Stake. *Woody slaps Needle and Match when they didn't vote Leafy, proving he isn't panophobic. *Woody is the one of the only 2 contestants to die off-screen, in his case dying for fearing color gray. The other one is Donut **He's also the only one who died off-screen in BFDI. **Woody, out of every contestant, has gone the longest without competing, as it has been 34 (35 if you count 5b) episodes since he has competeted. *Woody is the only contestant (not counting different character design characters like Yellow Face and Dora) to never be seen with check-it eyebrows. This is ironic because his usual eyes feature eyebrows, but they are not check-it eyebrows. *Woody has fears of: **Blocky **Breaking apart **Number 5 **Collisions **Falling **2nd Cake at Stake when Spongy is eliminated **'Testophobia' **3rd Cake at Stake when Blocky is eliminated **Being eliminated in the 4th Cake at Stake. **Being abducted by aliens **The color Gray Gallery Woody Idle.PNG|Woody Standing Woody 4.png|Woody jumping in GTTTATINT. Woody 2.png|(Transparent) Woody sitting down at Cake At Stake. Woody 5.png|Woody as he appears in the BFDI GTTTATINT game. Woody wants to answer.PNG|Woody has testophobia. Woodytransparent.png|(Transparent) Woody declared safe at Cake At Stake. Woody Scream.PNG|Woody screaming. Woody 6.PNG WoodySafe.JPG|Woody declared safe at Cake at Stake. Capture.png|Woody getting his butt kicked by Teardrop. Woody's Promo Pic.png|Woody's rejoin audition. Chocolate Woody.png|Chocolate Woody Recommended By TDmaster12 Woody Angled.png|Woody's idle tilted to the side. woody..PNG|Woody's reaction to getting eliminated. The flying woody.PNG|Woody flying through the air. Woody to TLC.PNG|(Episode 9) Woody have to go back into TLC because he's not have enough of votes. Woody Icon.png|Woody's idle. Woody crush on TD.PNG|(Episode 1) Woody has a crush on Teardrop. Images 347.jpg|Woody in the BFDI intro. Images 377.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.45.32 PM.png|A chip of him falls off. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.44.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.42.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.42.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.41.45 PM.png|Woody about to be kicked by Blocky Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.41.11 PM.png|Woody stuck in the hole. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.22.01 PM.png|Looks like he's afraid of tests! Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.42.34 AM.png|Woody freaking out. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.41.54 AM.png|Woody in the bottom 3 at his first Cake at Stake! Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Woody in BFDI's third anniversary. Untitled123456.png|Woody backing up AND WOODY!.png Brave_WoodyTransparent.png|Brave Woody File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h59m45s88.png|A piece of wood, possibly Woody's corpse, seen in Get Digging See also Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Single Team Category:One Time Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Not In BFDIA Category:Deceased Category:Brown Category:Season 1 Males Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants